


𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Category: FLCL
Genre: First Love Issues, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Break Up, Thoughts Of Regret, What Was I Thinking?, break up to make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: "𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞."after dating for two years, naota had decided to call it quits with his first love because he's tired of the broken promises that his ex always uttered.
Relationships: Nandaba Naota/Original Male Character(s)





	𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬

_"𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞."_

nothing amazing happens here - everything is ordinary. are the words i used to say about my hometown until three people came into my life and made things go from ordinary to extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this after watching fooly cooly after so many years and i'm still in love with naota even after all these years have gone by. 
> 
> also, this will be crossposted on wattpad just like the rest of my works except for one of them.


End file.
